Strange Stories
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Ask about the fairy tales sound strange to them! Objective Talk to Balfey: 0/1 Talk to Gocheau: 0/1 Talk to Motiti: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Silent Audience x1 Bug Buzz x1 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: Good morning. Are you going out today? Magda: Ah, yes... Maid: Did you not sleep well? Magda: There was something on my bed... Maid: I'll make sure your bed is as soft as velvet! Magda: (I needed those blankets...) Story Chat 2 Balfey: Lady Ellenstein, do you need my help? A true gentleman always notices a troubled lady. Magda: Do you know of any weird fairy tales? Balfey: Let's see... There's one where matches can grant wishes. Magda: That sounds normal for a fairy tale. Balfey: Indeed. It's said your wish comes true by lighting a match, but a girl with a bunch of them died on the street. She was cold and hungry. Magda: Why? Couldn't she have wished for a furnace or warm house? Balfey: The wish could only come true when the match burned. Once the flame dies, all the things would disappear. Even if she wished for a furnace, it'd vanish. Magda: I see... Balfey: That's why it's weird. Lady Ellenstein, if you had the matches, wouldn't you sell them? Magda: What do you mean? Balfey: A magical match could get you ten gold coins! It'd be two hundred gold coins if the pack had twenty. That's more than enough for someone to live a good life! Magda: So what are you trying to say? Balfey: It doesn't matter if nobody buys in the beginning. Invest one match and show of its magic. She could've easily sold then. Then she couldn't started an auction when they became popular. Ever month, no, every half of a year for one match. There could've been other ways too. Like selling them to other countries... Magda: (I should leave.) Balfey: Lady Ellenstein, what if... Where did she go? Story Chat 3 Magda: Sir Gocheau... Gocheau: What's wrong? Magda: Do you know of any fairy tales? Gocheau: I do. Magda: Which one do you find the most weird? Gocheau: The one with chickens and a phoenix I guess. Magda: It's weird for Sir Gocheau to talk about death like that... Gocheau: But it's not the phoenix that confuses me. Magda: What is it about? Gocheau: A pack of hens found an extra egg in the coop. They didn't know who it belonged to because they couldn't count. They decided to draw straws. Magda: (I'm curious about drawing straws, but I shouldn't ask.) Gocheau: A phoenix hatched from the egg. He was red and larger than the other chicks. But the hens thought he was ugly and told him to leave. Magda: Just because he's different doesn't mean... Gocheau: The chickens would be served on a dinner table later. You don't have to feel sorry for them. In the end, the phoenix grew up and flew over the coop. The hens rushed out to appreciate his beauty, but they didn't know he used to live with them. Magda: What's wrong with a fairy tale that makes fun of being pretentious? Gocheau: A phoenix's egg must be hot. Wouldn't the hen feel it when she was laying on it? Magda: That's true! Gocheau: The young phoenix could also burn things on accident if he wasn't able to control his flames. Magda: Is this why they drove him away? Gocheau: They don't live more than a few months. Why bother hating the phoenix? Magda: Sir Gocheau, that's not what I meant. Gocheau: And what about the phoenix? He meets important creatures but has to watch them disappear as he lives on. It's not better than being eaten. Magda: What a sad life indeed. (No, now's not the time. I have much to do still!) Thank you for the interesting story. Goodbye! Story Chat 4 Magda: Miss Motiti, do you like fairy tales? Motiti: Motiti likes Younger Lady Bavlenka's fairy tales best! Magda: She shared a lot of them at the literary salon. Have you heard of any weird ones? Motiti: There's one Motiti thinks is weird and scary! Magda: Could you tell me about it? Motiti: I can't remember it well, but there was once this proud little girl. Magda: Proud girls are very popular... So what happened? Motiti: Her mother gave her a basket filled with apple pie and asked her to take it to her grandma's house. The girl was on her way but entered a mrash. She didn't want to get her shoes wet, but she couldn't jump across it either. She thought to... Magda: Why did you stop, Miss Motiti? Motiti: It was so sad! She... Threw the sweet apple pies into the marsh. And use those to walk through the marsh! How could she?! Magda: That's too much! How did she explain the pies to her grandmother? Motiti: She never mentioned the apple pies. And her grandma was happy the girl visited! Magda: Don't be sad, Miss Motiti. I have a gift for you. Motiti: An apple! Thank you, Lady Ellenstein! Story Chat 5 Magda: I tried to find different kinds of fairy tales... but people focused on what shouldn't be done. Maid: Did you find anything useful? Magda: Miss Vivian, did you write down all the fairytales you remember? Maid: I wrote a dozen of... I'll bring them to you now if you would like. Magda: Miss Vivian knows a lot... Category:Favor Quests Category:Dark Fairytale Event Category:Benefit Quest Category:Transcript